When Vacations Attack
by Athexreh
Summary: Why is it that every time i get sent anywhere, someone ends up getting hurt? And it ends up being my fault? Some things however, I do not regret.
1. Seeds are planted

For those who don't know, this is not my first story nor is it one of my favorites. But by popular demand, here we are. Read, weep, and review.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Please," Dianna whined. Again.

I slowly set down my cup of coffee, fighting the urge to throw it at the girl, and glared at her.

She blinked up ay me and smiled innocently.

I was not impressed.

Turning away irritated, I stormed out of the kitchen. Only after I was down the hall did I realize I had forgotten breakfast.

There was no way I was going back there.

I tugged up to my room in a sour spirit and locked the door behind me. Not that it would do much good in keeping people out but it made me feel better. Somewhat.

No doubt I would hear about this later, but any punishment they could come up with was well worth not going back to that torment.

I flopped down on my bed but my solitude was soon interrupted by a pounding on my door. Sighing, I went to open it.

A very pissed looking Axel barged into my room.

"What the hell are you playing at?" he hissed.

I took an involuntary step back as a wave of hostility crashed over me. I saw myself die a hundred different ways, each more painful than the last; the thoughts screaming at me refused to be ignored.

I whimpered, "Please don't chop me up into little pieces and feed me to Cooper."

"You little- get out of my head!" he exploded. He grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and dragged me into the hall.

I did the only thing I could do under such circumstances: scream bloody murder.

I cursed lividly and thrashed wildly, completely surprised when the burning hand dropped me on the floor.

Of course I didn't survive this long by passing up an opportunity of escape. I bolted.

And lucky I did.

Fire crackled in the air behind me, burning in the spot I had been a split-second before.

I yelped as a fire-bomb exploded on the wall as I skidded around a corner- and collided with something.

Stumbling slightly, I tried to continue my escape but an iron grip on my arm jerked me back.

I cursed at Marluxia and tried to yank my arm out of his grip.

"And where are we off to in such a hurry?"

I pointed to the scorch mark in the wall, "Away from that."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why are we running from Axel?"

I growled, hating his mocking tone, the way he turned 'you' into 'we', the way he seemed to pop up at the most inopportune moments.

I took a breath, "Well, you see-"

-(flashback)—

_I walk up to Lilly and watch her sleep for a second. With extreme deliberation, I poke her stomach and hold my breath._

_She growled, green eyes flashing dangerously._

"_Is it true you can summon animals?" I blurt out._

_She glares in an I-can't-believe-you-woke-me-up-to-ask-such-a-stupid-question look and stood to walk away._

_With an offended sound I follow her, asking questions the entire time._

_She spins around and pokes me in the chest, "If I summon something, will you leave me alone?"_

_I nod happily._

_With a sigh she continues on her way while I cuddle a black baby chocobo._

_(a few minutes later)_

_I hold the chocobo up, "I got a bird," I state simply, plopping it on the book Zexion was reading when I got no response._

"_I have an idea," he says darkly._

"_Ooh!" I say jumping, "What is it?"_

"_Why don't you take your new pet to Axel's room and let him play hide-and-seek in it?"_

"_Okay!" I squeal and little Boco and I make our way there._

-(end flashback)—

"-I have no idea," I finished, breaking free and scampering down the hall.

I clattered into the first open door I found and only realized my folly after I crashed into Xemnas.

For some reason he looked furious and I had the sinking suspicion it had nothing to do with me.

He grabbed me by the front of my shirt, "You take her wherever she wants to go," his eyes flashed dangerously.

I gulped.

"Seth!"

I winced at the high- pitched scream that echoed in the room. And soon after, I winced again as an overly hyper girl tackled me to the floor. Clinging to the Superior's boots I begged, "Please don't make me go."

There was no shadow of pity in his eyes, "Now," he hissed.

Suddenly remembering what I was running from, I jumped up, dragged Diana behind me, and yelled a hasty farewell as I opened a portal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

And there is the first part. I'll post the rest of it when I feel like it, so don't bug me about it *glares pointedly* and you know who I am talking about. Haha, I'm kidding. But leave a review if you wanna see the rest of it or are just completely lost!


	2. At the Beach

So here it is; part two! YAY.

Seth: I hate this story…

Crystal: I hate your face.

Me: behave you two or I'll disown you. Because, unlike everything else, I own you body mind, and soul.

Seth: lucky us…

OoOoOoOo

Clouds hung low in the sky and rain fell in heavy sheets over the beach.

Have I mentioned I don't like the rain? It makes my hair wet and my clothes sticky. So does syrup, but syrup tastes good…

I was stuck on this forsaken spit of land with a hyperactive little girl who looked like she was about to die of joy.

I hate beaches.

The next thing I knew, I was standing in ankle deep water and Diana was dragging me farther.

Panicking as I came to my senses, I broke free from her grasp and tried to scramble back to dry land.

The key word here is 'tried'.

A wave crashed into me, knocking me over. I tried to stand, but the ground refused to stay stable. The sand around my hands and feet gave way as I crawled away, and the water dragged me farther into its depths.

I, of course, did not go quietly. I kicked and screamed as water crashed over my head. I was convinced I would die.

Then, suddenly, I was left sitting in a shallow pool of water. I scrambled back to 'dry' land and huddled beside a sand dune. I rocked slowly, muttering darkly about the evil water that churned innocently. At the moment I hated the brown- haired girl that tried to get me killed.

The rain plastered my bangs to my face; through a curtain of black, the water seemed less ominous.

Sighing, I flopped back onto the wet sand and did my best to ignore my surroundings.

-(a few hours later)—

I awoke suddenly, yelling at Diana to stop shaking me. Pouting, she sat on my stomach, water dripping from her long hair.

I glared up at her, "What do you want?" I snarled.

"I wanted to tell you about this fish I found but you were asleep so I tried to wake you up 'cuz it was a nice fish and then you woke up and were mad at me so I didn't want to tell you anymore but I just told you so I guess that didn't work out the way I'd planned so now you know all about what I was going to say so there you go," she said in one breath

I blinked, "Don't you have to breathe?"

She smiled, "Nope! Now will you play with me?"

"No."

She sat heavily on my stomach, "I'm not moving 'till you say yes."

-(a few minutes of fruitless struggling later)—

I admitted defeat, trudging behind the delighted girl.

"You be the prince and I'll be the princess-"

With a sour expression on my face I zoned out the off-key singing, which wasn't too hard; the water looked ready to finish what it had started.

The evil demon spawn grabbed my arm and dragged me over saying, "You stay here Seth and pretend to be Prince Eric. I'm going on that rock over there to sing." She skipped away humming so loudly the seagulls swerved away.

I shuddered, fighting my old nature of not disobeying a direct order. Old habits die hard and all that. All that included hours of torture and pain for disobedience.

An idea popped into my head and I silently thanked Zexion for shoving countless books down my throat. Hoping I would not be missed, I opened a portal and cast one last look at the evil child twirling down the shore.

I needed to borrow a crossbow.

OoOoOoO

Seth: the next chapter's the fun one.

Me: reviews are welcome, flames will be used to cook kitties, and bunnies rule the world.

Crystal: Amen.


	3. The Last Song

Me: Welcome back everyone!

Diana: *Whispers* Leave while you still have the chance!

Seth: But this is the best part!

Diana: For you…

Me: It seems I own nothing here but my- NOO! My rock is missing!

OoOoOoOoOo

Diana had just clambered onto a suitable rock and had already started to sing 'Part of Your World' when Seth reappeared.

Madness flashed in his eyes, which were now a bright green, and he called out gleefully, "Hey Diana…"

"I'm busy singing, Seth," she snapped.

He laughed, you know- that creepy laugh everyone has that makes you want to run as far away as possible as soon as possible? Yup. That one. Too bad Diana was oblivious.

"You know how the little mermaid ends?" he cackled.

Diana paused her singing to answer, "Of course! Everyone lives happily ever after, silly!"

"Nope," he said darkly, "The mermaid dies and the prince marries the witch."

Diana screamed as the crossbow bolt narrowly missed her head.

"Come now mermaid. We must honor the story!" Lightning flashed in the distance. Seth cackled again as Diana slowly inched away.

"I don't wanna play anymore!" she yelled, huddling behind the rocks.

"The story is written; the song begun! The tale is woven; the ballad sung! Face your destiny with honor!" The sky darkened and the wind whipped the rain and churned the dark water.

Diana screamed as Shadows detached themselves from the water, eying her racing heart hungrily.

"So the song ends," Seth whispered in her ear, causing her to jump.

She stared at the crossbow aimed at her heart, "You wouldn't…" she half said, half begged.

He shrugged, "No one would blame me," he grinned, "I am a Heartless after all."

He pulled the trigger.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Me: Well well, it's finished now.

Seth: Pity. I don't remember that at all.

Me: Of course not; you were driven to insanity after all…

Seth: Right. Leave a review or you're next.


End file.
